


Eternity

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [8]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddlefucking, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Literal Sleeping Together, Lycan Peter, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Multiple Crossovers, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Peter yawned again.  “I probably should be getting back to the hotel.”“Aziraphale could take you home.”  Crowley grinned from where he was puddled beside Lucian.“CROWLEY!”  Aziraphale exclaimed.Peter looked at Aziraphale and smiled.  “I wouldn't mind if he did.”





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL has been kicking my ass recently. Hope this makes up for it.

Peter was slumped low on the sofa. Thigh pressed to Aziraphale's knee where he sat, properly as always beside him.

Lucian, slumped not quite as far down on his own sofa opposite, stuck out his foot and tapped his boot to Peter's. “Hey. You look like you need a bed.”

Peter glanced up at him and yawned before looking at his watch. It was 2am. The four of them had been talking all night. “Yeah.” He said quietly. “Jet lag is a pain. Don't even know what day it is half the time.”

“Tuesday.” Aziraphale murmured beside him.

Peter yawned again. “I probably should be getting back to the hotel.”

“Aziraphale could take you home.” Crowley grinned from where he was puddled beside Lucian.

“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale exclaimed.

Peter looked at Aziraphale and smiled. “I wouldn't mind if he did.”

Aziraphale's head swung to look at him so fast his vision blurred. “You, you wouldn't?”

Peter smiled again, fonder. “Not at all.”

“Well then.” Crowley grinned. “That's sorted. Angel, take him home.” Crowley waved both hands in their direction in a shooing motion.

Peter dragged himself from the sofa and Aziraphale stood a moment later. Peter reached out and took Aziraphale's hand. “Get your coat. You've pulled.” He chuckled.

Aziraphale looked down at the coat he was already wearing then back up at Peter with a mischievous grin. He raised his free hand. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours?” Peter asked. Aziraphale nodded and with a snap, they were gone from the flat.

\--- 

Peter looked around the kitchen of Aziraphale's flat above the bookshop. Not much had changed since he was last there six years ago. A few more cookbooks on the shelf, a few new pot plants on the windowsill. Although, the old ones were still there too. A plant would never die on the Angel's watch. “Tea?” Aziraphale asked. “I've got Jaffa Cakes if you'd like?”

Peter smiled. “Tea would be good. You know if you give me Jaffa Cakes, I'll just eat the whole packet though.”

Aziraphale flicked the kettle on and pulled open a cupboard door. He lifted down an open packet of Jaffa Cakes. “Good job I already ate half of them then isn't it.” He held the box out to Peter who took it with a smile.

“Oh well. That's okay then. Only a couple.” He laughed emptying the Jaffa Cakes out onto the table before flumping down into a seat. He had inhaled three of them before Aziraphale set his tea down beside him and had the fourth in his mouth when Aziraphale sat down opposite him. Laughing he reached for the last Jaffa Cake but with a growl Peter slapped it out of his hand.

“Oh!” Aziraphale gasped looking up at Peter. “So, that's how it's going to be?”

Peter shrugged and picked up the Jaffa Cake. “You know...” Aziraphale smirked at him. “If you don't share. I won't either.” Peter raised an eyebrow. “I won't share the Terry's Chocolate Orange I've got stashed.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Slowly, Peter offered up the Jaffa Cake. Aziraphale reached out to take it but just as his fingers touched it, Peter pulled it back and quickly took a bite before holding out the remaining half with a grin.

Aziraphale shook his head but took the remaining piece before Peter could change his mind. “Just for that, you're only getting one segment.” Aziraphale said sternly.

Peter laughed then yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “You should get to bed.” Aziraphale said softly as Peter took a mouthful of his tea.

“You gonna come with me?” Peter asked.

“It's been a while since I slept.” Aziraphale shrugged.

“Well, at least come snuggle with me until I fall asleep then?” Peter suggested. “You used to enjoy that.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes. Alright then.” They finished their tea and headed for the bedroom.

Peter as always, immediately stripped down to his boxers, piling his clothes on a nearby chair. Aziraphale with a wave of his hand changed his clothes to soft brushed cotton pale blue tartan pyjamas. They smiled at each other before climbing into the bed together.

It could have been awkward. After all, it had been six years and yet it still felt as familiar as if he had only been there the night before. They kissed, briefly, softly. Aziraphale running his thumbs over Peter's closed eyes to remove the eyeliner. They whispered good night then Aziraphale rolled onto his side and Peter spooned up behind him.

They fit together with a familiar ease and Peter pulled Aziraphale snug up against him, their legs tucked up together, Peter's arm across Aziraphale's stomach. “You good?” Peter asked.

Aziraphale hummed contentedly. “Yes. Perfect.” He laid his hand over Peter's and before he knew it, they were both asleep.

\--- 

Aziraphale awoke to soft kisses being danced along the back of his neck, a warm body snugged up against his back. “Good morning.” He murmured.

The kisses paused. “Morning.” A tongue licked softly behind Aziraphale's ear making him wiggle. “You smell amazing.” Peter whispered. “I mean, you always did smell good.” He kissed the side of Aziraphale's neck, burying his nose in Aziraphale's curls. “But, the lycan nose picks it up so much better.” Aziraphale turned his head so that their lips could meet. “You taste amazing too.” Peter added when their lips parted.

Aziraphale rolled onto his back, Peter's arm still draped over him. “You make me sound like a tasty treat.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Oh but you are.” Peter kissed his way down Aziraphale's neck, unfastening the buttons on Aziraphale's pyjama shirt as he went. “The kind I just want to lick all over.” He continued as he kissed slowly down Aziraphale's chest.

Aziraphale gave a soft gasp as Peter licked across his nipple. “So tasty.” Peter murmured, licking it again. He moved lower, nibbled at the soft flesh of Aziraphale's side pushing his shirt aside as he went. He trailed fingers across Aziraphale's warm skin letting them skim the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Aziraphale wriggled beneath him, hands coming up to rest on Peter's shoulders.

Peter eased the waistband down slightly, nibbled on a hip, pressed his teeth gently to the softness there. Aziraphale groaned, one hand moving to slide through Peter's hair. Peter, still gripping the waistband, moved lower, pulling the material down as he went, stripping it all the way off. He looked back up the bare length of Aziraphale's body. The shirt barely covering any skin at all and smiled. “Still beautiful.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “Still soft.”

Peter leaned over and set his teeth to the meat of Aziraphale's thigh, sucked a mark onto the skin before releasing it. “Yes, you are.” He said seriously. “And I wouldn't have you any other way.”

Before Aziraphale could argue, Peter turned his head and with a flick of his tongue scooped Aziraphale's cock into his mouth. Aziraphale gave a surprised little squeak that turned into a moan as Peter sucked and bobbed his head.

A few passes of his tongue and Aziraphale was pulling insistently up on his hair. Peter released him and looked up. “Make love to me.” Aziraphale said in a breathless tone.

Peter smiled. “It would be my pleasure.” He moved up the bed, helped Aziraphale get his shirt the rest of the way off and then wriggled out of his boxers. “How do you want...” Peter began but Aziraphale interrupted him.

“Hold me, please.” Soft blue eyes met Peter's and he surged forwards, pressed their lips together. When he broke the kiss, he gave Aziraphale a little push, got him to roll onto his side and then, as when they were sleeping, he spooned up tight behind him but this time, he slid his cock down between Aziraphale's ass cheeks to slide across his hole. He felt the moment that Aziraphale made the necessary adjustments to accommodate him. He'd always been too impatient to do it the human way and on the next pass Peter angled himself to slide easily inside.

Peter groaned and it ended in a soft growl when Aziraphale clamped down around him. Peter rolled his hips and Aziraphale moaned. He felt an ache in his jaw as his fangs grew into place, vision sharpening as his eyes changed to their lycan state. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed panicked.

“What's wrong?” Aziraphale asked concerned, trying to turn back to look at him, but Peter stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“I'm losing control of my human form.” Peter replied and slapped his other hand over his mouth to trap a whimper.

Aziraphale reached up and gripped the hand that was on his shoulder, pulled until he could link their fingers together. “It's okay.” He smiled. “Deep breaths.”

Peter closed his eyes, dragged in a shaky breath and pushed it back out again. He kept it up until he felt his body begin to relax. Aziraphale was pressing kisses to the back of his hand and he concentrated on the feeling. He felt his fangs slide back to their normal size and when he popped an eye open, his vision had dulled to the normal human level. He let out a relieved sigh and pressed his lips to Aziraphale's neck. “Thanks.” He whispered.

Aziraphale responded by clenching down hard, reminding Peter where they were intimately connected. Peter laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I got you.” He rolled his hips slowly. Kept his focus on his breathing and on his hand where it was joined with Aziraphale's.

This position was perfect for comfort. He was pressed to Aziraphale's back, their legs touching. He had easy access to kiss the back of Aziraphale's neck and it took little effort to find the angle that nudged up against Aziraphale in just the right way to make him gasp and clench.

He released Aziraphale's hand and pinched his nipple making him arch backwards and then slid his hand lower, pressing his fingertips into the soft swell of his stomach before drifting lower to circle his cock. Peter was in no hurry however, so he held it loosely, let the gentle rocking of his hips slide Aziraphale's cock across the palm of his hand.

Aziraphale moved his now freed hand to grip Peter's hip. Nails pressing slightly into the bone but he didn't try to hasten him, just pushed back gently against his forward motions.

They stayed like that for some time, bodies shifting only enough to keep the sensation building, easing off when either one of them got too close to the edge. It was warm and comforting and something they had both missed greatly in the years gone by.

Finally, it got to be too much for Peter and he felt the need to finish become insistent. “I love you.” He whispered against Aziraphale's ear. “Never stopped.”

Aziraphale reached back, twisted until he could pull their heads together and kissed Peter with all the love he had. He clenched down hard and Peter came, spilling hot into Aziraphale's relaxed body.

Peter's fingers reflexively tightened around Aziraphale's cock and Aziraphale broke the kiss. “I love you too.” He gasped out as Peter worked him to his own orgasm. “I'm so glad to have you back.” He added as he trembled in Peter's arms.

\--- 

Peter was sitting on the kitchen counter. Wearing only his boxers, ankles crossed, hand around a mug of coffee that was sitting beside him as he waited for Aziraphale to make toast.

Aziraphale had put his tartan pyjamas back on, the shirt unbuttoned. He spread marmalade onto the toast, dropped the slices onto a plate and then carried it over to Peter.

Peter smiled and took the plate, uncrossing his ankles as he set it aside to grab Aziraphale and pull him in between his legs. He then leant down and kissed him. When he pulled back Aziraphale was looking up at him with worry in his eyes. “What's up?” Peter asked.

“How long is your show booked to be in London?” Aziraphale asked quietly.

“Six weeks.” Peter replied. “Then we're taking it on a tour across Europe.”

“I see.” Aziraphale nodded.

“You're coming with me.” Peter added firmly.

Aziraphale looked up at him surprised. “Oh no. I couldn't. What about the shop?”

Peter laughed. “I have it on good authority that you have a great grandson now that doesn't actually have a job. He also likes books. I'm sure he can figure out which ones not to sell. Plus, he comes with a free demon. That should keep the place low on customers.”

Aziraphale had to laugh at that. “You may be right. I'll ask him.”

Peter grabbed Aziraphale's shirt and pulled him in closer. “You're not getting rid of me again, Aziraphale. Your stuck with me for eternity now.” He slid his hands inside Aziraphale's shirt.

Aziraphale leaned in and pressed kisses to Peter's chest. “Eternity.” He murmured. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
